wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Maple
This page is click to read! W A N T E D DEAD OR ALIVE F E M A L E | 5 / 15 | M U D - S A N D T H I E F & M U R D E R E R D A N G E R O U S REWARD IS NEGOTIABLE by my handsome wife!! |-|Introduction= I am a '''LIAR' M A P L E 'Please do not use Maple/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you!' Maple is Unique’s main sona/OC/mascot. Check out my alternate sonas: Unique & Vespa! Canon infobox art by The Bestest Wife Ever???? and modern infobox art by a hecking furry. ''I am a '''SINNER' G A L L E R Y P L A Y L I S T / S A P L E (EXPLICIT) 'I AM THE FARTHEST FROM THE GRACE THAT MY PARENTS MADE' |-|Maple= ''I stay empty, I feel the '''hunger' ''So simple when I was younger I awaken with the '''thunder' 'A bold statement to end my slumber' A P P E A R A N C E Nearly everything about Maple’s build looks SandWing, from her golden barbed tail that fades to a rich chestnut near the tip, to her delicate amber ridge and long, arching neck. She is athletically built and lean with muscled limbs. Her long neck leads to a slightly chubby-cheeked face and a narrow snout. She stands with the posture of an average dragonet at her age, not too tall but not too short either. The only traits that could possibly cause one suspect her hybrid genes are her flat back talons, plated scales, and wings. Her odd colouration is another giveaway. The hybrid is composed of scar-ridden dusty brown MudWing scales, a shade closely resembling to maple syrup. Running along her sides are tan underscales, paired with a faded orange underbelly. Her dark brown talons looked to have been dipped in mud, then speckled with grains of tan desert sand, and end in wickedly sharp and pointed claws. She has grayish-blue eyes that, depending on the lighting, can appear gray. Her straight pointed horns are a burnt shade of orange. The top of her wing membranes are a few shades darker than her scales, while the undersides are similar to her tail; fading from a dusty yellow to a chestnut brown. Maple’s physical appearance in modern time doesn’t differ greatly from her canon one. She’s got the same brown-yellow scales, gray-blue eyes, SandWing tail barb, etc. As for her clothing and accessories, she wears a silver bracelet on her wrist, gifted to her by a close friend. When getting dressed for the day, she doesn’t care for what she throws on, as long as it is appropriate and comfortable. As a common clothing choice, she favours sweaters (preferably black), even if it’s sweltering hot outside, with a short-sleeved shirt underneath, and jeans. ''And this feeling has got a '''window' ''’Til I’m '''numb,' ’til I am blissful'' ’Til the '''sum' outweighs the mental'' ’Til the blood of both is my limbo= P E R S O N A L I T Y Most would call her a cold, heartless husk. And honestly? Maple can’t really argue with that. It’s the truth, after all. Usually, a sharp, cutting remark or rude comment is present on the tip of her tongue. It is the product of her tendency to be brutally honest and alarmingly aggressive, which she has been attempting to work on but has failed to improve. Even so, she speaks such hurtful words and her own opinions with a flare of confidence, as she doesn’t care for the backlash she’s liable to receive. She takes any and all attempts of others trying to insult her in stride. She’s grown too tough of a shell to be really phased, though some still manage to slip through the vulnerable cracks. Maple has learned to stay strictly independent and to trust no one. She finds it difficult to rely on others for help or support, after having her heart and mind broken one too many times, and completely shuts down when it’s offered. She becomes quickly suspicious of their true intentions- or if they really care at all- even if it’s someone close to her. She’s most dangerous- and unpredictable- when she’s angry or upset, and will lash out at the nearest individual, may it be verbally or physically. She gets irritated easily by dragons that don’t seem to have the ability to properly use common sense, more so than those who purposely annoy her. It takes all of her inner will power not to shred them to pieces herself- she knows the consequences of doing so aren’t very ideal. Among close friends, her softer and calmer side begins to show. She’s actually a fun and good-humoured individual to spend time with during these moments. Laughing comes much easier to her, as does cracking jokes and biting back offensive retorts. Her usual fractious attitude fades away, as if it had seemingly never existed in the first place. And I’m hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow Hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow A B I L I T I E S P H Y S I C A L Maple knows no proper form of material arts whatsoever, but still makes a formidable opponent with her violent and aggressive nature. She isn’t weak when it comes to strength, managing to throw off multiple dragons at once, but isn’t incredibly strong either. According to her fellow peers, she is quite agile on her talons. A C A D E M I C During her time in school, she would excel in science and language arts, having earned high grades in both subjects. Her other subjects were relatively good, excluding math (which she wishes would just burn up and die). After a few years though, she began to stop caring about trying to maintain good grades and they began to drop lower than they usually should be. She has been told that she has fairly good writing ability, although she highly doubts it. T R I B E As for her tribal abilities, she can hold her breath up to fifteen minutes, a trait not nearly as impressive to other MudWings, but greatly surpasses other tribes nonetheless. From her father’s side, she obtained a venomous tail barb and can breathe fire freely without the need to be warm enough beforehand. And I’m hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow And I’m hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow |-|Canon= I don’t mind Letting you down easy If it don’t hurt now then just wait, '''just wait a while' H I S T O R Y On the crisp, fallen leaves of a maple tree, an egg hatched. The tanish brown eggshell, with swirls and starbursts of a nearly hidden gold, fell apart to reveal a small bundle of dusty yellow scales. The dragonet’s parents, Mist and Hyrax, were overjoyed at her hatching, and dubbed her with the name Maple. They showered her with all their love and attention, as if she were the best thing that had ever happened to the both of them. For the first few months of her life, the family of three lived on the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom, tucked away from the prying and judgemental eyes of other MudWings. From time to time, Mist’s siblings would stop by to say hello, but their visits usually always ended up with them arguing amongst one another, while Hyrax took Maple to one of the farthest rooms from the shouting and read scrolls to her. Soon, Mist decided it would be best for all of them if they moved to a secluded place from the rest of Pyrrhia. Having a wide variety of knowledge on Pyrrhia’s geography and maps, she suggested that they moved to a small island in the Bay of A Thousands Scales. And so that’s what they did. With the help of a few friends and willing relatives, Mist and Hyrax managed to move all their belongings into a cave located on the center of the chosen island. Maple was hardly fazed over the move, and actually relished in the expanse landscape that she was able to explore. With her parents’ strict restrictions in mind, she would move about freely and collect anything she found remotely interesting to her, before locking them away in a chest her father had bought for her from the mainland. For the next few months, her family was living happy, comfortable lives. That is, until Hyrax’s body was found at the bottom of the ocean. Maple and her mother were horrified, with the former developing a hatred and fear of the sea. No longer would she happily play along the beach’s shores, instead keeping to the island’s thick forestry. A change in her usual daily schedule was prominent as well. She would stay away from home during the daytimes, preferring not to interact with Mist’s growing bitterness and attitude, and only returned when night had befallen and she knew her mother was fast asleep. Almost a month after Hyrax’s death, Mist thought it best they move from the island (she was well aware it wasn’t doing either of them any good), and made plans to live in Possibility, a city accepting of all tribes. Wanting to travel light and quickly, they didn’t take many belongings with them and left early in the morning the day after the decision had been made. The flight lasted for about the entire day, with frequent stops being an essential, before finally landing on Possibility soil in the late afternoon. Using old contacts, Mist was able to find them a small rented-out house to live from a NightWing. She bought them new furniture; several scrolls and scroll shelves, various cushions and blankets of browns, golds, and light shades of yellow that reminded them of Hyrax’s scales, and wooden night tables. Almost immediately Maple was enrolled into the nearby school. It wasn’t something she had experienced before, and she was positive that almost all the other students knew it. Maple kept mostly to herself, choosing to act shy and quiet and wandering the halls and library alone. Anyone who attempted to approach her was either snapped at or shot such a venomous glare that they would fidget uncomfortably before hurriedly excusing themselves and scurrying away. Only one dragon managed to wiggle their way through her angry facade. Burro was an interesting dragon. Large and empathetic and undeniably understanding. Their first encounter started off no different from the rest. During a free period, Maple had been found reading in the library alone, never once glancing up from her scroll until a sudden wave of heat overtook her right and a pale yellow shape sat comfortably beside her. Maple snarled for her to leave, which was politely ignored by the older dragon as she grabbed whatever scroll was closest to her on the shelf and proceeded read. This carried on for days, with Maple eventually giving up in trying to shoo Burro away. On the fifth day of their unspoken arrangement, the hybrid finally uttered a word. Or four, to be more precise. “Why are you here?” Burro blinked in astonishment for a few quick moments before jokingly replying, “Well, I do go to school here. And the library is a public space so...” She was rewarded with a glare. The older SandWing ducked her head, trying (and failing) to hide her smile. “Maple, you’re lonely. You might not allow yourself to admit it, but it’s quite obvious to those around you. I just want to keep you company. Fill the void that plagues you. Lots of dragons do. Why don’t you let them in?” The dragoness only narrowed her eyes in response and returned to reading her scroll, promptly ending the conversation there. Soon, months passed and the two grew closer, even growing a sister-like bond. Maple continued her avoidance of everyone of course, despite Burro’s disapproval, but learned to regularly open up to her. “It’s healthy,” the SandWing had pointed out after Maple had finally spilled out all her worries and fears and grief. “To talk to others, I mean. You can’t carry that all alone. No one can. No one should. I’m glad you talked to me.” She threw her wings around her in a heart-warming hug that lasted until the end of their break. And for the first time in many years, Maple was content. Unfortunately, good things never last. At least, not for very long in her life. The end of the school year was approaching, and that meant the seniors would be graduating in the next couple of weeks. That meant Burro was leaving. Burro immediately sought her out once the news was announced. Maple was there, of course, not finding any reason to attempt and hide when Burro somehow knew where she was at all times during her frequent periods of distress. Even with that well established fact, she wasn’t the least bit pleased when she sat down beside her. “We can still keep in touch.” She was ignored, and it stayed that way for the remaining school days- to the point where Burro gave up trying. They still read together in the library, but any attempts at conversation were brought to an end. The last day was quick to roll around the corner, and ended in a blur of congratulations and heartfelt goodbyes to the graduating students. Maple watched it all from shadowed corners with contempt and disdain, her eyes burning holes of hatred into the scales of someone she had once thought was her friend. Her break was spent doing absolutely nothing. Burro kept true to her word and sent Maple letters from the SandWing Stronghold, but they were either violently shredded or carelessly tossed away. It wasn’t long before they stopped coming, too, when no replies were given. Once her anger at Burro was over, things went back to the normal she was used to before she’d know the older SandWing. Fleeing from her mother and spending nights in an abandoned tavern grew more prominent, however, with Mist growing more stressed and frustrated at the fact the restaurant she cooked for was slowly starting to rouse less and less interest from the residents of Possibility, her shortening monthly pay being prime example of it. And two years after Burro’s graduation, it finally closed down. Mist was infuriated with the development, and rushed for months to acquire a new job, delaying their due rent to their landlord for as long as she could. But, unfortunately, no work opportunities became available. No matter how much the MudWing refused to admit it, Maple knew she was stuck and that the two of them were obviously struggling in the financial department. So her mind formulated a plan. It should have been simple, really. Break into Queen Andhi’s stronghold, knock out whoever stood in her way without being seen, grab a few bagfuls worth of jewels, and then return to the safety of her own home. To say things didn’t go as easily as she would have liked was an understatement. With cloth bags tied to her wings, tail, and neck, and a knife tucked away inconspicuously in one of them, Maple set off under the cover of night, her mother in too deep of a slumber to notice. Her heist started exactly as to be expected. After locating the stronghold’s back entrance and swiftly taking care of the soldiers stationed there, she slithered onto cool marble tiles paired with sparkling silver walls and made her way to where she could only hope was the direction of the treasury. Most of the SandWings she came across were dumped into the nearest empty rooms she could find. Her fifth or so victim was dragged to the courtyard, his body left to slump against one of the south walls. As she turned to leave for the continuation of her quest, her ears pricked at the sound of approaching footsteps. Without much thought, she dashed over a section of the courtyard most shrouded in darkness and crouched, waiting. Her gaze was greeted with the sight of a typical SandWing, who mumbled nonsense to himself beneath his breath. He was anxious as he glared around the courtyard. When he finally caught sight of the unconscious guard and carefully made his way over to him, his anxiety only increased tenfold. With the SandWing’s back to her, Maple used it as an opportunity to creep from out of her shadows and towards the exit. She came to a halt, however, when he suddenly turned around to face her. His eyes flashed with pure terror as Maple took a fighting stance, conflicted between what action to take. Let him live, she was sure to be imprisoned or dead. Kill him and she’d be safe. Ignoring whatever words he was stammering to her, Maple begun her attack. The SandWing was able to stay alive for a good few moments (ironic considering he seemed to harbour little to no combat techniques), but not long enough to last against Maple’s determination and pent up fury. And soon, her adversary lay, slain, beneath her feet. Whatever trickle of guilt she may have felt was lost to her sea of triumph and thrill of her kill. She moved on. A few more unconscious guards and several halls later, she’d finally stumbled upon the treasury, along with another guard who spotted her before she could retaliate. And it was Burro. High on adrenaline and desperate, Maple didn’t allow her past relationship with the SandWing thwart her goal and fought her without much reluctance. She killed Burro, allowing her to ransack the treasury to take as much as she could carry in the sacks she’d brought, and fled moments before the crack of dawn. She was greeted by her worrying mother when she arrived back home, who immediately assaulted her with demands of her past whereabouts. Her anger swiftly changed to horror at the sight of treasure-filled sacks strapped to Maple’s back. Without a word, Mist marched back to her room, hastily gathered very few of her belongings, and left. Maple didn’t know what to feel by her permanent departure. She tried her best to ignore Mist’s absence and focused her attention on providing for herself with her newly acquired treasure, starting with the numerous unpaid bills. And quite luckily, Snowdrop, a friend of her mom’s that had gotten word she was living by herself, would give generous donations to help pay for these as well. She knew this couldn’t last forever, however, and looked to stealing from the residents of Possibility as a source of income. That’s how she met Ranina, Magpie, Kleptomaniac, and Pingu- a family of criminals. They took her in and, against her better judgement, she learned to befriend them. During this time, her landlord was mysteriously killed, leaving her rented home to fall under her full ownership without payment. Not too long after, she gained another ally, someone akin to a sibling. While stealing food from a marketplace, she managed to attract the attention of a lonesome MudWing mutt named Raccoon. At first, she was annoyed. They wouldn’t stop ''following her and bothering her. But eventually, she warmed up them. She taught them what she knew about living a life on the streets and even granted them permission to reside in her home when they couldn’t find anywhere else to sleep for the night. And for the first time in a long time, everything in Maple’s life stabilized. You’re not the big fish in the pond no more You are what they’re feeding on R E L A T I O N S H I P S IMPORTANT NOTE: Before asking to be added to relationships, I must have first spoken to you beforehand or participated in an RP with you. Failure to acknowledge this message will only result in your comment being ignored. T A T A V E R S E M I S T Maple isn’t very fond of her mother, usually complaining silently about her parenting skills. She finds her to be too strict, miserable, and a pain in the neck, and often wishes that she would just shut up. She can’t say that she's sad that she left, but deep down, she is well aware that she is. H Y R A X Although she doesn’t remember much from her early childhood with Hyrax, Maple knows that she favoured him over Mist. He would spoil her rotten, despite her mother’s protests, and was a lot more carefree and enthusiastic. However, she blames him for the mess that is her life, as everything fell apart the moment he died. S A P P H I R E She loves her. A lot. If there is one dragon Maple would die for, it’s Sapphire. While she often gets annoyed by her optimism and cheerfulness, she appreciates her kind, compassionate, and, surprisingly, wise words. The friendship she shares with her is greatly treasured. The other hybrid always knows when she’s upset and what she wants to hear, usually the first the brush away her tears and whisper comfortingly to her. B R I S K text B E S T F R I E N D S R A C C O O N text D A Y B R E A K text J U B I L E E text B L O O D M O O N text G A L A T H E I D text F I R E F L Y text I N F I N I T Y rewriting V O N text F R I E N D S M E T A rewritting F O G rewriting S A B U R R A rewriting J A C A R A N D A text F O R G E T F U L text A C Q U A I N T A N C E S S C A R A B text G L O W S T I C K text Z E P H Y R text S A N T O K A text M O R N I N G D E W text R A I N text I C E B E R R Y text V A L L E N text R E V E R I E text F E A T H E R F L I G H T text W I L D F I R E text C L O V E R text N A Y A text So what are you gonna do when the world don’t orbit around you? So what are you gonna do when the world don’t orbit around you? |-| Modern= __NOEDITSECTION__ Ain’t it fun living in the real world? Ain’t it good being all alone H I S T O R Y redoing she'll probably be a normal butt Where you’re from You might be the one who’s running things Well, you can ring anybody’s bell to get what you want R E L A T I O N S H I P S IMPORTANT NOTE: Before asking to be added to relationships, I must have first spoken to you beforehand. Failure to acknowledge this message will only end up in your comment being ignored. F A N O N S I M M E R Maple has a major dislike towards the other SandWing hybrid, usually snapping or shooting a rude retort at her. However, on a few rare occasions they’ve been able to get along with one another and come to a mutual understanding. M A G I C C A R D Four words: Maple freaking hates her. Honestly, there needs to be a new word to describe the deep hatred and bitterness she feels towards that horror show. She is oblivious of the supposed feelings Magic has for her, but finds her seemingly lovey-dovey remarks irritating. B E S T F R I E N D S R A C C O O N text D A Y B R EA K text F R I E N D S S T O R M B R E A K text W I N D S W E P T text here W I N G S text here A C Q U A I N T A N C E S R I L E T T A rewritting You see, it’s easy to ignore trouble When you’re living in your bubble |-| Trivia= Where’s my '''mind?' ''Where’s my '''mind?' ''They’ll be here pretty soon Looking through my room for the '''money' T R I V I A * Maple is the protagonist of TATA * Two dragons were killed during her heist at the stronghold, a guard and a palace servant * Chocolate + math can die * She can and likes to sing * She hates incredibly strong sweet smells * Oddly enough, she doesn’t swear unless incredibly provoked * Her mental age is 68 * It is very common to hear her muttering about everyone just dropping dead * She is a master at staring contests * She can never keep her talons, wings, or tail still * She has the tendency to drift off into space during a conversation or some important event * During her original revision, she was just a normal SandWing-MudWing hybrid living in the MudWing Kingdom with both parents ** She had amber scales and royal blue eyes *Her claws are in the absolute worst shape (pensive emoji) *In a modern timeline, she has too many wives to count ''I’m biting my nails I’m too young to go to jail It’s kinda funny Where’s my '''mind?' |-| References= ''Maybe it’s in the gutter Where I left my lover What an expensive fake My V is for Vendetta R E F E R E N C E S Please follow the references below when drawing her. A few, small interpetations of your own are always welcomed. Thank you! Canon reference is by Engima! and athro reference was drawn by Fatey! Thank you both!! Thought that I’d feel better But now I got a '''bellyache''' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)